Traditional frac heaters are generally equipped with propane or diesel fired heater units. These propane or diesel fired heater units are designed to operate at well sites and heat water and/or other chemicals used for hydrocarbon production and/or well completion processes (i.e. fracking). Because large volumes of water are typically needed during fracking, large amounts of propane or diesel fuel are also needed to heat such large amounts of water. However, the cost of propane has increased exponentially in recent years, thereby escalating the associated production and/or well completion expenses. Typically, gas produced from the wellhead (referred to as “wellhead gas,” “field gas,” or “dirty gas”), can experience rapid pressure fluctuations and is often contaminated with other chemicals. Due to the fluctuation of the wellhead gas pressure and contamination levels of the wellhead gas, previous attempts to use the wellhead gas to heat the water and/or other chemicals required for production and/or well completion processes have failed. Thus, wellhead gas is generally considered a byproduct and is burned off and/or flared in many instances.